mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Mania '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Some of the characters are cut from the previous installments. There are a total of 90 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Wiggler * Sprixie Princess * Captain Toad Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Wave * Omega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot * Master Zik * Tails Doll * Metal Knuckles * Tikal * Omochao * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Infinite Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Corden * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hailey S. * Aaron * Elliot * Nicole P. * Jeremiah * Leah H. * Brandon C. * Savannah * Mark D. * Hazel * Emily B. Non-Playable Characters Refrees * Lakitu * Luma * Pianta * Talkatoo * Vanilla * Avatar (Cat) * Chip * Yacker * Brad L. * Patrick * Sarah B. * Carie Guests * Ryan O. * Zach M. * Chad * Joe L. * Chris T. * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie * Haven Rivals * King Boo * Magikoopa * Pom Pom * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Zeena * Chaos * Gamma * Jet * Eggman Nega Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker In-Event Characters * Bullet Bill * Banzai Bill * Bull's-Eye Bill * Gold Bullet Bill * Tail Bullet Bill * Cat Bullet Bill * King Bill * Thwomp * Lava Bubble * False Bowser * Tiki Goon * Blooper * Cheep Cheep * Huckit Crab * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * GUN Truck * Pink Wisp * Blue Wisp * Green Wisp * Purple Wisp * White Wisp * Death Egg Robot Events There are a total of 26 events in the game. There are 18 Olympic events and 8 Dream events. * 100m Dash * 4 x 100m Relay * Long Jump * Hammer Throw * Trampoline * Rhythmic Ribbon * Table Tennis * Rowing - Single Skulls * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Football * Rugby Sevens * Beach Volleyball * Archery * Fencing - Epee * Cycling - Team Pursuit * Equestrian * Basketball * Boxing * Super Sonic Sprint * Bullet Bill Fencing * Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular * Interstellar Table Tennis * Blooper Rowing Challenge * Corkscrew Cycling * Power Boxing * Torch Delivery Relay Songs These are the songs that can be heard in Rhythmic Ribbon and Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular. Rhythmic Ribbon * 1812 Overture (Finale) * Beethoven's 5th Symphony * Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * Endless Possibilities from ''Sonic Unleashed Mario's Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bowser's Highway Showdown from Super Mario 3D World * Staff Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 Sonic's Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular * Lost Valley from Sonic Forces * Theme of Eggman from Sonic Adventure '' * Death Egg Robot Phase 3 from ''Sonic Forces * Super Sonic from Sonic Lost World Locations Note: Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular and Torch Delivery Relay have Mario and Sonic variants Mario Series * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy ''(Bullet Bill Fencing) * Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's Castle from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Mario's Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular) * DK Jungle from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Power Boxing) * Blooper Beach from ''Mario Party 9 ''(Blooper Rowing Challenge) * Mount Must Dash from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Mario's Torch Delivery Relay) Sonic Series * Sky Sanctuary from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Super Sonic Sprint) * City Escape from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Sonic's Torch Delivery Relay) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Interstellar Table Tennis) * Windy Hill from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Corkscrew Cycling) * Lost Valley, Death Egg from ''Sonic Forces ''(Sonic's Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular) Items Items can only be found in select Dream events. Interstellar Table Tennis and Power Boxing are the only events to incorporate items. Mario Series * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Star * Mega Mushroom * Lightning * Star Bits * Mini Mushroom * Bob-omb * Coins Sonic Series * Speed Shoes * Invincibility * Rings * Bubble * Fire * Barrier * Bomb Music Due to the large amount of music in the last game, songs had to be cut. There are a total of 110 songs in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Land * Starship Mario, Launch! from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS * Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Tough Guy Alert! from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Run, Jump, Throw! from Super Mario Odyssey * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart Wii * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 * Broodals Battle from Super Mario Odyssey * Bonus Game from Super Mario World * The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party * Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii * The Credits Roll from Super Mario 3D World * Boss Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Reactor from Super Mario Galaxy * Dry Dry Ruins from Mario Kart Wii * Title Theme from Super Mario World * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart DS * Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii Sonic Series * Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Danger on the Dance Floor from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed * Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure * Mushroom Hill Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Space Port from Sonic Forces * Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Casino Forest from Sonic Forces * Sonic Boom from Sonic CD * Infinite from Sonic Forces * Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes * With Me from Sonic and the Black Knight * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Emerald Hill Zone - 2 Player from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure * Double Down from Sonic Lost World * Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush * Work It Out from Sonic R * Juice Archipelago from Sonic Lost World * Metropolis Speedway from Sonic Free Riders * Sweet Mountain, Act 3 from Sonic Colors * Green Grove Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Boss Battle 1 from Sonic Colors * Hydrocity Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3